Once in a Lifetime
by Alias-JoyLemmon
Summary: A romantic little ficlet about Billy and his wife Sarah form the first time they said 'I love you' to when he proposes! Song by Keith Urban


**Once in a lifetime**

_A Billy and his wife story. In this story, her name is Sarah – cos that' what her name should be – that and it seems to be Sarah in a lot of other fanfics. And Sarah and Billy, Billy and Sarah, just sound right together. So, starts from where they first say they love each other. Comment, I'd like to know you think it is! AN – I think it's set in the late 70's – Billy seems to be about 50, don't you think so? SO, it's a bit…formal, despite it being the 'radical' stage in our history. Like them _not_ having sex before marriage (though I'm sure that happened) and Billy having to ask for Sarah's Dad's permission. Ask 'Sir'. Honorific you know. ;p_

_**I can see it in your eyes**_

_**And feel it in your touch**_

_**I know that you're scared**_

_**But you've never been this loved**_

"I love you," I whispered into her ear.

She froze, and stared at me, her mouth agape.

_Oh God, Please say I didn't just say that out loud! _I thought desperately to myself. _Please, please, please!_

"Billy, I, I… love you to," She breathed to me.

My heart soared. She loved me. _She_ loved _me_. I enveloped her in a huge hug. She hugged be back just as much.

When we stopped hugged I looked down into her eyes. Even her eyes told me she loved me.

I kissed her with a passion then. _Oh, Sarah,_ I thought.

Later that night, she was sitting and looking at me.

"What is it honey?" I ask her, rubbing a thumb over her cheek.

"Billy, I'm scared – I mean, our parents don't exactly get along."

"Shh, it'll be fine. We'll take it slow. You have no idea how much I love you, what lengths I'd go to to get you. I love _you_. Not your parents."

She flashed me a grin, but enveloped into silence once more. I hugged her then, briefly, before kissing her.

"It's gonna be fine Honey. I promise you."

_**It's a long shot baby,**_

_**I know it's true**_

_**But if anyone can make it**_

_**I'm bettin' on me and you**_

"I love her – I'm going to ask her to marry me." I told my dad that night.

"Son, you're eighteen – she's seventeen. Wait a few years. It's a long shot now. Have patience."

"But I love her! We can do it!"

"I'm sure you can. But wait for her – what can you offer to her, now, that will make her father say yes? She's not moving in here. GO out, work until you're both ready. Then ask her. Son, I have faith in you and her, heck I'm bettin' on you and her getting married. Get her ready for this life. She isn't used to it."

"Fine. I'll work for a few years. But I'm going to marry her dad. I know it."

_**Just keep moving into me**_

_**I know you're gonna see**_

_**The best is yet to come**_

"Billy! Did you talk to your dad? Did you talk to mine? What's happening?" Sarah asked, her eyes wide and bright.

"We're gonna wait a few year – like to say when you're at least legal. But I swear to you, I'm gonna marry you some day. Just you wait – the best is yet to come."

"I'll wait for you," She whispered to me, resting her head under my chin. God we fit so perfectly together. She was so beautiful. She was mine.

_**And don't fear it now**_

_**We're going all the way**_

_**That sun is shining on a brand new day**_

_**It's a long way down**_

_**And it's a leap of faith**_

_**But we're never giving up**_

_**Cos I know we've got a one in a lifetime love**_

The next few years were wonderful, glorious times. I was working full-time, and Sarah was slowly working down her parents. They were even starting to like me.

I know – miracles still do exist apparently.

I knew I was asking a lot of her – this a was a leap of faith, so to speak. And it was a logn way down.

But she was willing to do it all.

For me.

There was no way I was ever gonna give her up.

I could never love anybody like I loved her.

_**Everybody's looking**_

_**For what we've found**_

_**Some wait their whole life**_

_**And it never comes around**_

"We are so lucky," she murmured to me, one afternoon.

"Why do you say that?"

"Well, everybody is looking for this – for this love that we've found. We are so blessed. I mean, sometimes they never find it."

"I don't know if I could live if I didn't find you." I told her, looking her straight in the eyes. It was truth after all

"I know – I feel exactly the same way. Ask my dad. Ask him today. I can't go another day without you."

_**So don't hold back now**_

_**Just let go of all you've ever known**_

_**You can put your hand in mine**_

SO, I found myself, sitting on Sarah's father's living room couch – on the edge of it. I was shaking uncontrollably.

Hell, I hoped this worked. Sarah would be devastated without her father's blessing. And I don't think she'll want _my_ dad to walk her down the isle.

"So, Billy, what brings you here on this fine Sunday afternoon?"

"Well, Sir, I wanted to ask if I could have your daughter's hand in marriage." I rushed out, trying not to flinch from his unwavering gaze.

"Well, have you asked her yet?" He asked me seriously, though I swore I saw a smile tugging at the corner of his mouth.

"Sort of. From the beginning, marriage and a family has ultimately been our goal. I wanna – I want to this the right way. With your permission, of course."

"Of course. If I say yes, Billy, what can you offer my daughter? I won't let you marry her only to have her unhappy."

"Oh I know that. I've been working in town for the past three years – I have enough money to set us up. I plan to build our house, so that it will be _our_ house. Still on the reservation, of course. And that way, we won't have to worry about a mortgage."

"Do you have an idea where you will build this house?"

"There is a bit of land just off the main road – back a bit, for privacy, but it is perfect – will be perfect for Sarah and I."

"You spoke of a family. You want children, I presume?"

"Oh yes, at least three."

"She isn't…"

I smiled then. "No Sir. That's not my right – not yet."

"Well, I see no reason for you not to marry her. But promise me something Billy?"

"Anything Sir."

"Ask her first."

I grinned at him. "Yes Sir."

_**And don't fear it now**_

_**We're going all the way**_

_**That sun is shining on a brand new day**_

_**It's a long way down**_

_**And it's a leap of faith**_

_**But we're never giving up**_

_**Cos I know we've got a one in a lifetime love**_

There. We were going to get married. I felt fizzy all over, my heart was beating out of rhythm, and my palms were sweaty, but we had his permission.

We could get married.

"Sarah!" I called to her, from our meeting place.

"Billy! Did you ask? Did he say yes?"

I put on a forlorn look.

"Oh, no he didn't? That's it, I'm going to yell at him!" She screamed and marched past me, a determined look on her face.

"Sarah, Sarah honey, he said yes. He said yes." I grabbed her hand and pulled her into a hug.

She pulled away and slapped my face. _Ow! But I deserved that. _ "How dare you!" She yelled, trying not to smile.

I chuckled and kissed her. One of my hands was busy looking for the small velvet box that was in my pocket.

'Now, I think we should do this properly," I told her, getting down on one knee.

Her hands went to her mouth, and she blushed slightly.

"Sarah, gorgeous, gorgeous Sarah. Will you do me the honour of becoming my wife? I love you more than words can express, so will you make me the happiest man in world?"

She squealed and jumped on me. "Yes! Of course I will!"

_**I close my eyes and I see you standing there**_

_**Sayin' 'I do' and they're throwing the rice in our hair**_

_**Well the first one's born**_

_**And a brother comes along**_

_**And he's got your smile**_

_**I've been back on the life we had **_

_**I'm still by your side**_

And I stood up and swung her around, kissing her wildly.

And, just behind my eye lids, I saw how our life would pan out. The wedding, where she would look beautiful in her white satin gown, her father on her arm. Exiting the church, with rice coming from all directions, landing in our hair.

Our baby's – it didn't matter what came first – a girl would be nice, a pretty baby girl.

And a boy. They'd have to be boy. He's have her smile – her gorgeous smile that lit up a room.

And I'd be there, by her side through every birth – don't know how much she would hate me for it, but still.

I'd be with her. That's all that mattered.

_**So don't fear it now**_

_**We're going all the way**_

_**That sun is shining on a brand new day**_

_**It's a long way down**_

_**And it's a leap of faith**_

_**But I'm never giving up**_

_**Cos I know we've got a one in a lifetime love**_

And, with the sun shining down on us, I showed her where the house would be, where the rooms would be.

We both knew it was gonna be hard – heck, it was nearly the eighties! But still, we were happy. We were gonna be a family.

Life was perfect.


End file.
